villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
High Priest (Beyond Good
The High Priest of the DomZ, also known as DomZ Priest, is one of the main antagonists in the video game, Beyond Good & Evil. He is the apparent leader of the DomZ. History When Shauni entered The Great Crypt, DomZ priest seemed proud and said she was finally back. To be sure, DomZ priest was pleased with Shauni's way of becoming a "owner" by bringing Hillyans here alone; the pastor said 'they' (the Helians) followed her blindly. The mysterious entity claims that it controls, or always has Shauni, and it is part of her. According to the priest, "Shauni" is not the person she thinks, her origin is hidden by Pey'j. Shauni is said to have been "made" by humans, even though she is not like them; the pastor hopes to prove this by killing humans in Shauni. The pastor repeatedly congratulated Shawnee on his fighting actions; he also insisted that Shauni join or "us". The Priest tries to manipulate Shauni by showing her close friends joining the Priest. Shauni's friends will pay the price for her unwillingness of surrender. The summoned clones of Double H state multiple times: "We have to abandon the fight, Miss Jade", "It is your fault that we are suffering, Miss Jade, abandon" and "Join us, Miss Jade" The Domz high priest tried to wake up a mysterious DomZ power and to awaken 'Shauni' in Jade, so he can use it to seek his own interests, which shows that Shauni is an evil force, but it has good ability, such as bringing people back to life. Trivia *Shortly after the first encounter with the DomZ creature, If Jade talks to Oumi, she admits that her encounter with the creature was "weird". Jade says, "I get the feeling like it knows me already."—considering the quick flashes Jade visions of the DomZ priest when looking into the creature's eye, and the phrase: "Shauni Ohmpakhan" being said, it is definite that the DomZ have been connecting with her since the beginning of the game, at least what we know for sure. *He wants to live longer and restore his original level of power back. Okay, so maybe he wants to accomplish something important to him? ... nope, he just wants to live longer. Not a very good reason for him causing something along the lines of mass murder. *Inverted. He's secretly in command of an interstellar military force, not the planets' own security forces. He wants to drain the population of its life energy, not lord over it, and his existence is seemingly top-secret to all those that know, even enemies. Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Leader Category:Hybrids Category:Dark Priests Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Charismatic Category:Dark Messiah Category:Saboteurs Category:Hegemony Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Opportunists Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Oppressors Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Vandals Category:Traitor Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Mutants Category:Provoker Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Incriminators Category:Abusers Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Xenophobes Category:Nemesis Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Brainwashers Category:Egotist Category:Possessed Objects Category:Stalkers Category:Envious Category:Cheater Category:Paranoid Category:Man-Eaters Category:Multi-Beings Category:Trickster Category:Necessary Evil